Seattle Girl
by ecg672
Summary: Freddie was just walking down the street but it's amazing how a simple action can make you feel. Who is his Seattle girl? Will he ever see her again? a SEDDIE one-shot.


**Note: In this fanfic Freddie has left for college but he's come back for a weekend to visit. This probably going to be a one shot but here it goes. Actually, I was sung this song by a relatively famous band, in the middle of an airport. Everybody was singing along. Did I mention it was on a school trip. **

**Title:Seattle Girl.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own the song or iCarly.**

**P.S. Does anyone know the original title or lyrics before I slightly adjusted them.**

Freddie had just boarded the flight to Seattle. He checked his watch and saw that it was 4:30 in the afternoon. The flight was on time, well, as on time as it could be considering the stupid plane had been delayed for 4 hours. Freddie could not get comfortable on account of the three coffees he had drunk because he was bored. He was surprising his mother, it was his mother's day gift to her plus he really wanted to see his best friends Carly and Sam again.

Three hours later

The plane was landing and Freddie cried out in pain at his ears popping but he remembered the trick his mother had taught him and took out a bag of candy and ate it all in quick succession. Freddie put his watch one hour ahead and calmly disembarked the plane, collected his luggage and hailed a taxi. He told the taxi driver to go to Bushwell Plaza.

When the taxi pulled up at Bushwell Plaza Freddie paid the man a handful of one-dollar bills, got out and hauled his luggage up in the lift. He went to Carly's door first, knocked but no one answered. No one was there. Not even Sam. So, he went across the hall and knocked on his door. His mom answered and engulfed him in a great big bear hug.

_I took a stroll down the old long street on a day -I-ay-I-ay  
I met a little girl and we stopped to talk on a grand soft day -I-ay-I-ay _

He escaped from his mother's iron grip, left off his luggage and went for a walk on down the long Seattle high street, which was actually pretty busy. He was so lost in his thoughts that he pushed into a pretty blonde haired young woman. He sent her books flying and he stopped and picked up every single one. And there were a massive amount of them.

"Hi, I'm sorry, my name's Freddie," he said, putting out his hand to shake hers.

"Hi, my name's Samantha," she introduced herself and shook his hand.

Freddie and Samantha thought for a moment and said in unison, "You remind me of someone."

They started to laugh and Freddie said " You remind me of one of my friends but her three aims in life were to become an invisible ninja, never be girly and to torture me, so I don't think that's you, considering you are wearing a pink dress, I can see you and I am not Fredalupe, Fredilina or Fredhead."

"You remind me of an extremely dorky, lovesick techy boy, thing but he's majoring in Broadcasting in college," Samantha stated.

"I'm majoring in Broadcasting too, I'm home for the weekend to see my mom and my two best friends."

"Hey, have you ever heard of iCarly?"

"Oh, I loved that show, I was on it." He exclaimed.

"So, was I!," Samantha exclaimed.

He looked at his watch, " Do you wanna meet me at the Groovy Smoothie tomorrow, around eight?"

"Yeah," she says, "I'd love to."

"Bye, Samantha,"

"You too, Freddie,"

Freddie and Samantha went back home and had dinner, excited for the next day. They couldn't get to sleep.

_Well I ask you, friend, what's a guy to do  
Because her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue  
_

That night Freddie had a dream. About Samantha. Of her deep blue swimming pool orbs for eyes. Of her gorgeous long, honey blonde curls. Of kissing her softly. Of his feelings for her. Of why he wanted to compare her to a tough blonde headed demon when she was as delicate as an orchid, as exquisite as a diamond, as unique as a fingerprint, as colourful as a rainbow. Of why he had allowed himself to reopen a chapter of his past. Of why had he let himself let the feeling he had for only one girl course through his veins. Of why he couldn't resist. Of why he always fell for girls with blonde hair and blue eyes.

_And I knew right then - I'd be takin' a whirl  
'Round the Groovy Smoothie with a Seattle girl _

That's when he knew, he'd be dancing round the Groovy Smoothie with Samantha. He smiled.

The next day_  
_

_And I ask you friend, what's a guy to do  
Ah - because her hair was blonde and her eyes were blue  
_

Freddie was smitten with Samantha.

Samantha was smitten with Freddie.

As soon as she walked into the smoothie shop, there was no one else there as far as Freddie was concerned. She looked so beautiful in a dark pink long sleeve top layered with a light purple tank top, pale pink skinny jeans and amethyst flats. They both said hi and Freddie went to get their smoothies. When Freddie was away, Samantha put two thumbs up at her best friend Carly. Carly had dressed her in the dress the day she met Freddie and also dressed her in today's outfit. Carly had said Freddie was back in town but Sam wasn't bothered, she had this Freddie. When he came back, Carly's mouth set in a perfect 'O'. He really was that handsome.

But it was for another reason entirely because those were her two best friends. On a date. Though neither of them knew it. It must have been fate.

Freddie and 'Samantha' had talked long into the night. Soon they were the last ones there. Carly was still watching.

"Hey, T-Bo, turn up the music," Freddie said suddenly.

_So I took her hand - and I gave it a twirl  
Then I lost my heart to a Seattle girl  
_

"C'mon, dance, this is my last night in Seattle, I'm going home tomorrow."

"Really?" she enquired with tears in her eyes.

"Really." Tears pricked his eyes.

"Then I'll dance with you,"

Freddie and Samantha danced pressed against each other and Samantha whispered, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too,"

Samantha gave Freddie a soft, sweet kiss, fireworks exploding. Samantha pulled back and Freddie took her hand and gave it a twirl. That's when he knew. He'd lost his heart to a Seattle girl.

"Bye Samantha."

"Bye Freddie."

Freddie kissed her cheek, his chest felt empty, he really had lost his heart to a Seattle girl.

The next morning

_  
Well when I woke up I was all alone  
With a broken heart and a ticket home  
_

When Freddie woke up, he was all alone with his suitcase, a broken heart and a ticket home.

He said goodbye to everyone, boarded the plane and left his heart behind in Seattle._  
_

Five years later

_I've never seen nothin' like a Seattle girl_

I never told anyone, least of all, Sam and Freddie, the secret. The next time Freddie had arrived in Seattle, he'd told me about losing his heart to a Seattle girl. I felt bad but he found another Seattle girl.

Never again did he ever meet anyone like _his_ Seattle girl, no matter how many times he returned but he luckily got another Seattle girl. Sam.


End file.
